


Rebirth: Magic

by pppolly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Girl-Who-Lived, Manipulative Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppolly/pseuds/pppolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather wishes she had listened to her father whenever he spoke about re-incarnation and blathered on about souls. Now she's been re-born into the world of Harry Potter and making plans to shake the world apart. A self-insert story about HP's twin sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book 0: The Early Years; Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, so I guess I'll start by apologizing in advanced for the slow build. Also by thanking the people that drop by to read this!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters all belong to the goddess that is J.K.Rowling. I own nothing!

I remember many things of my life. From important things like the supreme accomplishment I felt at being the first person in my family to graduate college. To little things like fond memories of dressing my puppy in Halloween costumes. I remember my dads boisterous laughter which was so unlike his quiet personality, my moms loud excited babble as she gossiped with her friends, and my headstrong little sister turning her nose up at everyone because she was the vegan feminist and everyone else was below her.

Finding myself in the body of a newborn had been a shock, because the whole birthing process had been a shock. There was nothing like feeling your entire body being squeezed out of what seems like a tube, to feel the sharp sting of cold air hit your skin and enter your lungs for the first time. Nothing like the blinding lights and loud noises from the doctors and nurses, the beeping of machinery in the background. From the very beginning of everything I was very much confused.

So after the initial shock of finding yourself stuck in the body of a newborn and being given to a woman already holding another equally small baby in her arms, something like extreme confusion set in. One thing I had always dismissed in my past life were my parents religious beliefs, especially since I had been an atheist by choice since the end of middle school when I started to think for myself. 

My parents had never pushed their beliefs on me, but sometimes I would catch my father looking at me with a somewhat sad look to his face before he settled in his seat and discussed religion with me. I remember our talks dimly as I never put much thought to them, but one bit that he constantly repeated would never be lost to me.

He’d say, “The only thing we can be sure of in this life is that someday we will all die. We’re put on this earth to better our souls, to have a chance to make up for previous mistakes before ascending with the others in enlightenment in the spiritual plane. Sometimes we’re put on earth to help others with their enlightenment, but in the end all souls cycle through rebirth until they learn their lessons and ascend.” 

I would indulge him with a smile and agree with him just to end the talk then wander off and push the whole conversation out of my mind, because seriously? Rebirth to me was a farfetched impossibility. Had I known it would happen to me, and that I somehow would retain my memories, I would have put more stock into our talks. But as with most hard-learned lessons I had to experience it first hand to believe it. 

What annoyed me the most is that while I had the memories of my first life, I had nothing at all on my death or last moments. The last thing I remember was being at a club dancing with my friends, then suddenly a feeling of pitch black nothing-ness. My consciousness awoke to a dark cramped space that I was sharing with someone, steady thudding and vague muffled voices. Then suddenly the pain of being born and even more confusion. Now I’m lying in the arms of a woman and can see nothing but a blurry blob and hear soothing coos of whom I guess is my new mother. Her voice along with the thudding of her heart in her chest are so familiar to me that it calms me down instantly.

I vaguely recall another somewhat soothing deeper voice saying something or other before falling asleep to the sounds of a beating heart and soft baby breaths of the baby on her other arm.


	2. Book 0: The Early Years, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing but my own character which I stuck into J.K.'s magnificent world of magical wonder.

The first months of my life were somewhat disturbing if you taken into account that I had 26 years of life ingrained in my soul and my conscious mind. I took no pleasure in being a blind mass of limbs that I had yet to be able to control. Having to be breastfed and waiting to be changed was an embarrassment of the greatest proportion. Though I would have loved to tell these people to give me formula, and though I had the knowledge of speech, I was stuck in a body whose brain had yet to make the connections I needed for speech, or even proper movement. 

After my first month of life I had the knowledge of everyone’s names. My parents were Lilly and James. They had named me Heather and called my brother Harry. The names alone were enough to stir a mild curiosity in the deepest part of my mind that I couldn’t seem to shake off, for some reason they seemed like they felt familiar to me though I had no idea why.

By the end of my second month that deep curiosity had turned into a shaking denial as my brother and I were introduced to the family friends. There was no way I could deny the combination of Lilly, James, and Harry when mixed into the new names of Sirius, Remus and Peter. I personally knew those names. I grew up reading those stories. By the end of my second month of my new life I was somewhat devastated and amazed to come to the realization that I had somehow dropped into the universe of Harry Potter, as his younger twin sister.

After that time passed surprisingly fast, we seemed to spend the majority of it asleep. When not asleep, we would be in the arms of either our mother or father or any of our ‘uncles’ that were visiting. Whenever Peter made an attempt to come near me or Harry I would wail as loudly as my little lungs could take, which prompted Harry to do the same. Sympathy crying is a real thing, and he and I wouldn’t stop until Peter was far away from both Harry and myself. After some time I noticed that James and Lilly had stopped asking him to pick us up. He would no longer come too close to us.

In this time I also grew to love Harry, the adorable green-eyed baby that was constantly by my side. I knew what was in store for him, and vowed that I would protect him no matter what. I would protect him as much as I was able and when everything fell around us if I survived, I would see to it that things wouldn’t turn out like the story. His life would not be dictated by a well-meaning but manipulative old man, nor would it be demeaned by the sheeple of the Wizarding World. He was my little brother in my eyes, even if he was born first. My years of previous experiences deemed it so.

As time passed there wasn’t much that I could do, but finally at the beginning of my fifth month I noticed that I was finally able to lift my head slightly and that my sight was finally clearing up. I now saw the faces of my parents and Sirius and Remus when they picked us up which was when I finally let go of my denial and fully accepted my twisted fate. I would still ponder from time to time what had happened to me in my past life. But after a while decided not to dwell on it, I had a new life to live. Though I missed my parents and my sister, it was amazingly fantastic to be in a world where magic was a possibility. 

For our first Christmas together, Harry gifted our parents with his first burst of accidental magic, we had been laying down together when he threw his toy wolf right out of his reach. After a sniffle, I thought he would cry until someone came and helped him. Lilly probably thought the same because she got up to look at us, which was when the toy promptly lifted itself with a slight wobble and went straight into Harry’s arms. They were beyond excited by this of course and I was slightly jealous as I hadn’t even felt a stirring of magic.

It was around this time that we ventured out together for the first time. To my surprise we ended up at Gringotts where another couple with a baby was waiting for us. That day Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom became the godparents to both Hadrian James Potter and Heather Vega Potter. Lilly and James Potter also became the godparents of Neville Longbottom. I had never known that Harry was a nickname all along. Or that there was a ritual that magically claimed Sirius and Alice were responsible for us in case anything happened to our parents. After that day I vowed to call my brother by his given name. His real name wouldn’t be forgotten, not by anyone, and especially not by me.

Honestly, I thought my parents were silly for not picking four different people. By the longing looks I saw Remus give Sirius I know he would’ve liked being a godparent, but then being a werewolf probably denied him that right. I desperately wished Lilly would’ve gotten into contact with Severus and made him a godparent, especially since I had always had a soft spot for the character of the dour potions master. But I also knew my new father would probably never be truly okay with it if they renewed their friendship. 

What scared me was that I knew by the time Hadrian and I were fifteen months we wouldn’t have our parents or either of our godparents, one of my parents would turn traitor, and the other would be ostracized. The thought of being utterly alone and so fragile was severely depressing. Nor a thought I actively chose to bring to the forefront of my mind.

After the godparent ritual things changed. Since I had been expecting us to go into hiding I noticed it right away that after we moved, Remus was never around anymore after that and sometimes Dumbledore would show up. Sirius and Peter would also show up at the smaller cottage, but Peter’s appearance grew less and less because Hadrian and I would still continuously screech whenever he came near us. 

By the end of my seventh month the parents considered me something like a prodigy. By then I had already been practicing trying to talk for the last couple of months, but was unable to make the right sound combinations at the start. With enough practice I would call my parents by their names, ‘Lil’ and ‘Jam’ whenever Sirius came by I’d call him ‘Pad’. All while in my most demanding voice calling out for ‘Moo’. 

Peter would once in a blue moon show up and I would just shriek ‘no’ continuously until he left the room. By then Hadrian and I were rolling all over the place and I was doing a squiggle squirm that would be crawling if I could get my legs and arms to agree with me. I had yet to experience any magic and though sometimes they would look at me with thoughtful eyes, my parents never mentioned anything in my presence.

Towards the end of my eighth month I decided that while they weren’t my old parents, Lilly did give birth to this new me, and therefore it was okay for me to love them. I was thoroughly enjoying my time with my ‘parents,’ James and Lilly were extremely playful and proud of every little thing Hadrian and I did. Whether if it was Hadrian blowing spit bubbles or summoning his toys, or if it was me demanding to have Remus around and crawling like a hellion. 

By our tenth month, I was toddling around and falling all over the place, while Hadrian crawled after me. By then he was already calling our parents by mum and dad and Sirius as Paddy. I had perfected everyones names except Padfoot which came out as a ‘Pafoot’ no matter how hard I tried. It was also commonplace for our toys to whiz around us as Hadrian had taken to throwing and summoning them back. I still hadn’t displayed any magic, but since I didn’t really belong to the world I wasn’t too worried about it. More upset that I wouldn’t be able to protect Hadrian after all, that he’d probably end up having to protect me. I hated the thought of being another burden on his future troubled life.

Our birthday was a quiet affair the only people in attendance outside our parents being Sirius and Dumbledore. It was the first day I called Lilly and James by mummy and daddy. By then I was already stringing along short sentences and answering yes and no questions with the best of them. After the passing of our birthday the dread set in. In exactly three months time, Voldemort would strike, Hadrian and I would lose all three of the people that deeply care for us. The thought always brought tears to my eyes which were soothed by chubby toddler hands grasping mine if we were alone together, or by either of our parents.

The morning of Halloween, James was the one to take us from the nursery to the kitchen. He had burst into the room with a silly mask over his face and shouted out, “Boo!” making Hadrian burst into giggles. I just stared at him solemnly, “I’ll protect ‘Drian daddy. Promise.” James just looked at me in confusion before scooping the both of us in his arms and depositing us in our high chairs. The entire day I clung to them like glue. When darkness started creeping on the horizon and you could hear kids chatting happily in the streets, I knew the time was approaching. 

We were all piled up on the couch in the living room when disaster struck. James shouted at Lilly to take us away, we were jostled and quickly carried up the stairs. Lilly wasn’t quick enough, peeking over her slim shoulder I could see a bright green flash hitting James before he crumpled like a puppet with his strings cut off. I couldn’t suppress my cry of, “Daddy!” Lilly burst into the nursery, shutting the door behind her before dropping us in our crib. “I love you both, so very very much.” It was all she had time to tell us before the door opened with a blast, and she twisted around quickly to face Voldemort.

“Stand aside silly girl,” his voice was smooth but so the tone was so cold and withdrawn, it made me shiver. “Not Harry and Heather. Please not them. Take me, kill me, not them,” Lilly pleaded, I couldn’t see her face but I knew she had to be holding in tears, she was so strong in the face of the danger before her. “Move aside!” Voldemort sneered a second time. “No, please no. Not Harry and Heather. Take me instead.” The mantra that spilled from Lilly’s lips continuously. “So be it, Avada Kedavra.” it was all that was heard before the same green light spilled from the bone white wand in his hand and hit Lilly’s body, she collapsed the same way James had not even 5 minutes before her. 

Tears were streaming down my face, as I clutched Hadrians hand in mine. When Voldemort’s attentions turned to us, I shuffled slightly in the crib to be half in front of my little brother. “‘Born as the seventh month dies.’ That would be you little girl, but from what my spy has said you don’t even have magic. How could they think a child like you would be able to destroy me? It must be your brother after all.” Voldemort stated, taking a small step closer to them and leveling his wand towards my brother. “You’re wrong,” I mumbled while averting those cold blood-red eyes that glittered like rubies on his snake-like face, keeping my eyes trained on his wand. “Such intelligence, such a shame you have no magic. No matter, this ends here.”

He shifted his wand higher and in that moment I wanted nothing but to protect. Not only myself and Hadrian, but also Voldemort. Clearly his soul was so butchered, so torn to pieces that it resulted in his madness. If he were to follow through with this, his soul would shatter to yet another piece and he’d never learn his lesson. Wasn’t that what my father had always spouted? That sometimes souls are born to help others reach enlightenment? Maybe that was the reason I was here all along to protect my sweet little brother Hadrian, from the cruelties he would suffer at the Dursleys. But also to protect Tom Riddle from himself, because he locked up so much of his soul away in different pieces that he’d lost his sanity, he was no longer Tom Riddle, he’d become his alter-ego, Voldemort. There had to be a way to put him together again and make him whole. 

In the split second Voldemort lifted his wand to strike, these thoughts surged through me like wildfire, burning into my being. “I will save him,” I thought to myself even as the wand tip glowed green, “I forgive you.” It was all I had time to say, glancing up at his red gleaming eyes as the green light of the killing curse shot itself towards Hadrian. I didn’t notice his eyes widening in surprise as I shifted to throw myself in front of the curse completely. The green light hit my chest, over my heart throwing my small body into Hadrian who was behind me, the instantaneous pain was so unbearable I was sure I was dead once again. 

With my eyes shut in pain, I didn’t see the killing curse re-bounding and hitting Voldemort back. I didn’t see it as his body crumbled leaving only his robes and his wand. I didn’t see the wraith shooting up and out of the room as if chased by hell-hounds. I didn’t even feel it when I was thrown into my brother so hard that I had elbowed his forehead, giving him that fabled lightning-shaped scar. All I saw was the darkness of the back of my eyelids as I scrunched my eyes in pain.

“Ether?” Hadrian cried, pushing my body off him then shaking me, his forehead bleeding profusely for such a shallow cut. “Ether! Mum! Dad!” I forced myself to relax my body slightly before opening my eyes in wonder. As the pain receded from my body I could feel a wonderful feeling, it was warm and bubbling under my skin. Something akin to butterflies in your stomach, but throughout my entire body. 

This just had to be magic. That startling realization hit me so suddenly, it made me wonder if it had always been there and I just never looked for it. I never sought out magic, I had never even attempted to will something to myself. For the last year I’d been too busy organizing my past memories and thinking about how things could possibly play out with me jumbled into the middle of the story. I also had spent more then an average amount of time trying to get control over my bodily functions. I had never sought out my magic, thinking that it was something that would come to me in time. Had I searched for it earlier I would’ve found it earlier, of that I was sure. 

After a few moments I sat up and looked at Hadrian through wide eyes, how amazing it must have felt to feel that since being born. How amazing was it that my brother had instinctively been feeling this for a while now. “It’s okay ‘Drian. I’m here.” I told him. We continued to sit and cry silently while waiting for what was next. I knew a few people would be by before we were taken away by Hagrid, but I had hoped that that wouldn’t happen.

When Severus appeared like a ghost a few minutes later to gape, cry and clutch at Lilly’s fallen body, Hadrian and I only sat and watched still quietly crying. He looked at her with such sorrowful eyes, murmuring apologies under his breath. It was heartbreaking, I couldn’t keep myself quiet, “It’s okay Sevy, don’t cry.” He looked up at us startled before carefully laying Lilly’s dead body back down and rushing out in shaking steps. Severus probably heard the roar of Sirius’ motorcycle approaching or maybe I’d scared him off by saying his name. Sirius’ howl of anguish not even five minutes later took me slightly by surprise as I hadn’t heard his motorcycle. It was amazing how everyone seemed to be missing one another just in time.

Sirius’ steps came louder and closer before he too came into the room with another loud sob. He took in Lilly’s collapsed body before noticing Hadrian and I clutching one another and crying. “Paddy! Pafoot!” Hadrian and I cried out while standing up and holding onto the crib bars with one hand and holding each others hands with the other. “Harry, Heather. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here earlier,” Sirius sobbed, carefully stepping over our mother and picking us both up. He clutched us close to him in his anguish before stumbling down the stairs, almost running into Hagrid when he came out of the house. Sirius’ anger kicked in not long after that because what I could see of his face darkened considerably. 

“What are you doing here Hagrid?” Sirius growled out, his anger building up quickly.

“Here on Dumbledores orders to get little Harry ‘n Heather,” Hagrid replied while looking at Sirius’ face, “It’s best you hand ‘em over.”

“No Pafoot! Stay! No get rat!” I yelled while clinging to Sirius. He couldn’t leave. We’re supposed to stay with him James and Lilly were dead, he was our godfather, we should stay with him. I had zero desire of going to the Dursley’s or letting Sirius take the blame for Pettigrew. 

By then it was too late, Sirius’ anger had sky-rocketed so quickly he was probably in the mindset of a berserker. Only one goal in mind which was to get Pettegrew. Too bad he would end up wrecking both his and Hadrians and mine’s life in the process of doing so. Sirius handed Hadrian off to Hagrid, who went willingly and wasn’t clutching onto him like a lifeline like I was.

“It’s all my fault. I have to get him.” I heard Sirius mumble as he pulled at my chubby fingers so I could let go of him. My last desperate attempted ended in me letting go of his clothes quickly and grabbing his face with my hands to look into his eyes. “Pafoot, stay!” I demanded. But I could tell by his anger clouded eyes that he was already lost in his need for revenge. He just passed me off to Hagrid as well and without a backwards glance Sirius told Hagrid he could borrow his motorcycle and disapparated with a crack. 

I couldn’t stop myself from crying earnestly once again making Hadrian join me less than a minute later. Hagrid took in our crying faces and shushed us while tucking Hadrian and I into a baby sling and covering us with his coat. The roar of the motorcycle was the last thing I heard before being lulled into an uncomfortable sleep. It was the last thing I had memory of before waking up to a shrill scream hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to switch the POV to third person after these yearly year chapter. Writing repeating all these I's is annoying the bejeebies out of me.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Book 0: The Early Years, Part 2

Petunia Dursley prided herself in being absolutely normal, thank you very much. She lived in a wonderful suburb surrounded by fantastically flawed people whom she could spy on and gossip about to the other flawed people in the neighborhood. Petunia had the perfect life, really, a loving husband and a baby along the way. It was the most amazing thing, being able to be a stay at home mom to her future two children. Vernon Dursley, her loving husband, only wanted a boy. But what Petunia wanted more then anything, more than being able to tell Mrs. Number Three to her face that her breast implants came out crooked, was a little girl. So she figured she’d end up with her girl first then try again for Vernon’s boy.

When she got the news that her first born was a boy, Vernon rejoiced and though she was slightly less enthusiastic, so did Petunia. What she didn’t rejoice was waking up from her cesarean to find Vernon on a bed beside her telling her that he’d gotten a vasectomy while she was under, because now that they had their son they didn’t need anymore children. That day her perfect life blurred around the edges a little. Sure she will never be able to continue the naming the girls after flowers tradition her family participated in. Sure, she had been wishing for a little girl since she and her little sister were little girls themselves, picturing the little flowery dresses and dance recitals to enthuse over. Sure she didn’t even get a part in naming her now one and only child, but at least Dudley was healthy, and in the end she could always turn the extra room in the house into a craft corner.

It was still quite the bitter sting of jealousy when she received news from Lilly, not long after the birth of Dudley, that her little sister had once again gotten everything that she, Petunia, had wanted. It was enough to make her seethe and rant in anger to Vernon, about magic and how unnatural it all was. Lilly had the gall to use _her_ favorite flower name, as Lilly herself had always been fond of the name Daisy. Petunia then proceeded in shoving the entire family into the depths of her brain, dead to her just like her sister was after Petunia was unable to join her in her special magic school.

So when she came face to face with two sleeping toddlers in a basket on her doorstep, of course her first reaction was to let out a shrill screech before quickly bringing them inside. Had any of her neighbors gotten sight of that she was sure to never live it down, babies in a basket in the beginning of November, who in their right mind would do such a thing?! 

It seemed that her scream had not only brought Vernon thundering down the steps, but also served to wake up the sleeping tots in the basket. It was then that her eyes met with two otherworldly and oddly intelligent green eyes that were far more ethereal than Lilly’s, and she knew before reading the letter that was peeking out from the folds of the blanket in the basket that the evil Lilly had warned her about not long ago had caught up with her. The two toddlers were clutching each other, the one with the ethereal eyes looking at her as if inspecting her very soul. Petunia grabbed the letter quickly, to put her suspicions at ease and then possibly set a moment aside to mourn her sister.

Vernon came into the room just as she finished reading the letter and she knew, just as her name was Petunia and that Dudley would forever be her only biological child, she _knew_ that Heather would also be her child. The daughter she always wanted but would be unable to have. The letter had clearly stated that her sister and brother-in-law were lost to Voldemort. That out of the two toddlers, the little girls had not shown a drop of magic unlike her brother and that he would be spirited away after his eleventh birthday just like Lilly had been all those years ago.

“We can’t possibly keep them poppet, Dudders shouldn’t have to mix in with their kind,” Vernon was whispering over her shoulder as soon as he finished the letter, “We don’t need whatever this protection on the letter says, we’ve gone this far without hearing from any of _them_ , I doubt they’ll come after us now. I should just take them away and drop them off at the hospital before the neighbors get up.” It was with that last line that the last straw was broken for Petunia. “You _will not_ be taking them anywhere! You _will_ be getting into contact with Marge and getting all her old baby furniture out of storage. The boy can get all of Dudley’s hand me downs and I’ll use the money from my savings for the girl. We’ll be keeping them both and I won’t hear another word of it Vernon!” 

From the wide-eyed startled look her husband sent her as he left to do as Petunia demanded, she could see that his perfect life had just blurred around the corners also. By the time he returned Petunia had already moved around the furniture that had been in the room around to make room for the other baby furniture. The toddlers were all in a playpen together with the twins still holding tightly holding hands with each other. Dudley had attempted to break the two apart which ended with him getting scolded by his mother for possibly the first time in his young life. No son of Petunia’s was going to beat up little girls, she had let Dudley get away with enough as he grew but now that there was a little girl involved Petunia was going to put her foot down. Her son would be the perfect gentleman to his cousin if she had any say in it, and seeing as she spent the entire day with him, she had a major say in it.

The arrival of the twins changed a lot within the household. They had attempted to separate them at first, to leave little Heather in the second bedroom and to hide Harry away in the cupboard under the stairs. But from the very first attempt it ended in failure. It seemed that Heather would cry and scream until she was hoarse and her throat raw until the two were together, and little Harry would go along with her until even Dudley was bawling his eyes out from lack of sleep due to all the crying around him. It was with an air of surrender that Petunia left the two in the room together. Another thing that changed right away was the way they treated little Harry. Petunia had attempted to give him less food then both Heather and Dudley when she noticed that Heather had stopped eating altogether to give her meals to her brother so they were the right portions. Heather also did to Dudley as she saw Vernon and Petunia do to Harry. The end result was that all three of them were treated exactly the same, much to Vernon’s dismay.

The years flew by this way, and Petunia marveled at the intelligence of Heather and how quickly her brother picked up on things as the little girl was always beside him teaching him to do things as she did. Dudley was also shaping up to be a much more insightful child due to his cousins, and there hadn’t been a tantrum in sight since the first year the twins arrived. At the age of three Petunia enrolled Heather in ballet and the boys in a swimming class. By the time they were 6 the three were the best of friends and their weeks were filled with activities after school, the weekends ended with Petunia taking Heather out for high tea and Dudley and Hadrian having sleep-overs at their friends houses.

Of course that all came crashing down around Petunia on the twins 8th birthday, because out of all the things she had thought Heather would like for her birthday, a trip to Diagon Alley was nowhere on the list. Petunia was sure that the girl wasn’t even supposed to know about it, which was when she was kindly told by her eight year old niece that Heather had been practicing magic in her room since she arrived at the Dursley household, she just didn’t tell Petunia because she wasn’t sure it would be a welcome revelation. Petunia tried to be angry but the only feeling she had was despair. The little girl she had wished for didn’t exist but the one she had gotten was right in front of her, and though Heather probably tried to hide her feelings she could see the fear of rejection behind the stubbornly proud face that was pure Lilly. How could Petunia deny her, the both of them, when Heather had wormed her way into her heart and tugged her brother along with her as she did with everything else in life?

It was with a heavy heart that Petunia pushed away her thoughts of losing more of her family to magic, and smiled lightly at the two kids before her. The relief in Heathers eyes only made her heart slightly lighter before she tugged them both in for a hug. Dudley had popped into the room by then and jumped into the hug as well, “I’m glad you guys don’t have to hide the magic anymore, things around here should be a lot more fun now!” he said blue eyes shinning brightly. Petunia tried to feel surprised but she really wasn’t, between the three little hellions that lived under her roof they ruled the neighborhood. Heather being the brains, Dudley being the muscle and Harry the enforcer. The three of them were together in everything, so Dudley knowing about magic due to exposure to them hadn’t been that big a surprise.

Vernon had learned long ago that he had no say in the lives of the twins, because while Petunia defended Heather like a mother lioness with her cubs, Dudley made the walls quake with his angry outbursts when his father tried to say or do anything to Hadrian. They may all live under his roof and at the very beginning he might have been the supreme overlord of rules and ideals, but that had changed years ago. Though he tried to make a fuss about magic not being normal and not wanting any of it in his home, his words fell on short ears. Petunia had already shifted her line of thoughts to be more supportive after seeing her son interact with his cousins after the revelation was out in the open. (“Isn’t it wicked mum? Heather can make things fly! I wish I could do the same but it’s so cool just to be able to see it!”) Dudley had been won over since the day he stumbled into his cousins’ room after a nightmare when he was five to find Heather telling Hadrian stories about the wizarding world. 

Therefore a trip to Diagon Alley was planned for a week after the twins’ birthday with Petunia and Dudley. That trip was the beginning of the end of all the quiet years they had, Petunia would realize in the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably change this around slightly in a few days. I'm already in the middle of the third and final part of the early years before Hogwarts and I might add more to this one so the other one doesn't get too long. But we'll see when I finish the next chapter to be sure.


End file.
